Mistletoe
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Adam and Kim spend a rare day off with family on Christmas...I can't not have them together.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

 **A/N: Ok so I've been talking with my fellow Burzek fans on Twitter. And since we couldn't get Burzek together on PD, having Paddy and Marina in a Hallmark christmas movie would be amazing so, since my brain doesn't shut off, it gave me an idea. How about Adam and Kim celebrating christmas together, a rare day off?**

* * *

Adam walked through the front door and he could hear some faint christmas music playing. He smirked at the thought of Kim dancing to the cheerful music while she cooked. FOr a rare occasion, Voight had given them a few days off to be able to celebrate Christmas, granted they not have a case that hinders their plans.

Adam had moved in with Kim over a year ago after having worked through their problems and now they were on cloud nine. Adam slipped his hand in his pocket and his fingers wrapped around the velvet box that he had kept in his things since the break-up. He knew he couldn't let her go another time and this time it would be the right one.

"Adam, is that you?" She wasn't sure if she had heard the door open and close.

"Yes darling." He poked his head in the kitchen and dancing in front of the stove is exactly how he found her. "What's all this food?" He came to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I might have invited Al and my mom." Her lips curled into a smile. "That ok with you."

"That's perfect. I'll go shower and change and I'll come help." He kissed her neck.

"Oh no, you stay out of my kitchen." She giggled as he walked out, Adam chuckling. He liked seeing her happy like this even though they had stressful jobs. The shower was quick and he changed into dress pants and a dark grey dress shirt, leaving a few buttons opened.

"Ok, so where do you want me?" He clapped his hands together.

"Setting the table, where there's less chance that you ruin Christmas dinner." She giggled.

"You're in a bubbly mood darling."

"Yeah. It's our first Christmas since you moved in here and we have a little bit of time off so we can have a few people over. What's not to be bubbly about?" In fact, she was hiding something behind her bubbly demeanor but that was something for when she and Adam would be alone after dinner.

"Good enough reason." He smiled at her as he pulled the dishes out. "Al coming with Meredith and the girls?" He wanted to know how many plates to take.

"Yeah, and Lexi's boyfriend."

"Surprised that's still on." He supressed a chuckle, knowing Al was constantly grumbling about the boy when they were in the car.

"Well Al can't keep them away forever." She laughed, knowing how protective of his girls Al was. "Ok. I got that on slow simmer, I'll go take a quick shower. Keep an eye on it for me?"

"On it." They shared a proper kiss before she went to hide in their room to get ready. When she was out of the shower, she looked at her reflexion and took a deep breath before putting on her dress. She zipped it on the side and did minimal make-up before she was out the door again. She came back in the kitchen just in time for the first doorbell. "I'll get it." When he opened the door, it was Kim's mom on the other side. "Julie, come on in." He waited for her to be removing her coat when he closed the door.

"Adam, always so handsome." They shared a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He blushed lightly. His initial apprehension of meeting her six months ago had been completely stupid. They had hit it off straight off the bat and she never mentioned anything about the previous part of Adam and Kim's relationship that had left her daughter beside herself. "Want some wine?" He questionned her as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I'd love that." He went to choose a bottle and he left both women alone.

"Mom, you made it." Kim's lips curled into a large smile as her mom hugged her.

"Well it's not every day that your daughter invites you over for a Christmas dinner." Adam returned with the wine. "How's work?" She questionned the two.

"No mom, no work talk today." Kim shook her head. "We're off and it's Christmas so no." Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on darling, you're mother just wants to know how's work."

"Thank you Adam." She looked back at Kim for an answer.

"Work is great mom."

"See, that wasn't so bad." Julie laughed. "So what can I do to help?"

"Nothing. You're a guest here tonight so out of my kitchen."

"When has she become so bossy?" She asked Adam as they walked out of the kitchen towards the living room.

"Not sure but she's refusing help from all sides tonight." The doorbell rang again and Adam excused himself to answer it. He pulled Al in for a hug as the girls came in too. "Meredith." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for the invitation." She smiled at him, handing him a bottle of wine.

"Girls." Both nodded at him and smiled. "Nathan." He shook Lexi's boyfriend's hand and gave it an extra squeeze.

"Thanks for letting me come Mr Ruzek." Adam could see him swallow, a small sliver of fear in his eyes.

"My pleasure kid."

"Adam." Lexi growled as she gave him a back hand in the chest. "Not you too."

"I got your back kiddo." He pulled her to him in a side hug as they walked farther inside the appartment.

"I'm good but cut him some slack, please." She pleaded.

"Fine." He laughed it off as he went to see Kim who was finishing up in the kitchen. "I'm going to pour a glass for everyone, so you want one darling?"

"No thanks, I'm good for now." Adam returned to the living room to mingle with everyone as Kim finished the food. "Adam, babe." She yelled from the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah. Food's ready, can you just get everyone at the table please, I'll start bringing food out." She could hear everyone moving around as she turned the oven off, letting it stay warm in there. Adam returned a few minutes later.

"So, where can I help?"

"Soup first." She pointed to the pot at the back of the stove. He started serving them and Kim took them to the table two at a time. She and Adam made a great team and she was more than thankful that they were back together. Under her mother's constant pestering, Kim finally sat down to enjoy the meal with everyone. "Merry Christmas." She raised her glass of wine for a toast and took a small sip before everyone dug in.

"This soup is amazing. What is it?" Meridith asked.

"Red bell pepper. First time trying it." Kim blushed, thankful that it was actually good.

"Great idea." They made small talk and Adam cleared the table under Kim's protest. She had taken care of everything and he wanted her to enjoy the downtime too. After a while later, she returned to the kitchen to take the roast out of the oven. She let Adam help her take everything to the table and they enjoyed a wonderful meal. Nathan had been on his best behavior, probably due to the fear of both Adam and Alvin but it had been fun. Kim was always happy to have people over for these kinds of things and her heart was full. She and Adam exchanged a smile, his hand squeezing her leg under the table.

"The cake is in the fridge babe." Kim called over her shoulder as Adam stood to start a pot of coffee and get some water to boil for some tea.

"This whole evening was wonderful, thank you Kim." Meridith finished her glass of wine.

"I's not often we get to have a day off on Christmas, got to make the most of it." She finished her own glass.

"I'll drink to that." Al had been his usual quiet self during most of the night and raised his glass at Kim. Working Intelligence was not holiday friendly so everyone was happy to be able to enjoy it tonight. Adam returned with the cake and Kim stood to go finish fixing the coffee. She poured two cups of hot water and the rest were for the coffee. Adam returned to the kitchen and pulled her in his arms.

"I'm happy we did this. Thanks for inviting everyone darling." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"I figured it would be a fun change of pace."

"I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too." She smiled into the kiss.

"Come on, let's bring the coffee out, I want cake." She laughed as he released her. Of course he wanted cake. He took the tray but wondered who the second cup of water was for but didn't really question it. They enjoyed the cake and after chit chatting some more, everyone left, leaving the couple alone to celebrate the rest of their Christmas together.

"I figured that we could exchange gifts now." Kim walked into the living room after every had left.

"I thought we said no gifts."

"I lied." She pulled a box out from under the tree.

"Darling, you didn't have to." He pushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"I wanted to." She smirked.

"Good then because I have one too." He put his hand into his pocket and pulle the small box out.

"Adam." Her eyes were already glistening with tears as he bend down on one knee.

"Kim." He started. "I was an idiot before but I don't want to make that mistake again. I was fortunate enough that you let me back into your life and I promised myself that I wouldn't screw it up the second time around." She giggled under her hands that were now to her mouth. "I'm a better man when I'm with you Kim and I want to be able to be a better man every day of my life with you by my side. Willl you marry me Kimberly Burgess?"

"Yes." There was no other answer when it came to Adam. She had never stopped loving him, not one second and she wanted nothing more than to be his wife. He stood and slid the ring on her finger, making her spin in his arms as he kissed her.

"We can start planning tomorrow." He laughed as he set her down.

"I still have to give you your gift." The box had been in her hand the whole time.

"You just gave me the best gift darling, what else could there possibly be?" She gave him the box and he turned it around, trying to figure out what it was.

"Open it." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. He pulled on the ribbon and removed the top. When his eyes landed on what was in it, immediately he looked at Kim again.

"Is that?" His smile was wide and he couldn't stop the flutter in his heart.

"Yes." She nodded with a smile.

"We're going to be parents." He laughed candidly.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." She pulled him by the collar of his shirt to kiss him.

"Only because you are going to be the best mom." He rubbed his nose to hers. That's when he noticed the mistletoe. They were in the middle of the living room but he suspected that Kim had done it on purpose. "Look up." He whispered against her lips. She looked up and giggled.

"It worked." She laughed before Adam dipped and captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and full of love and he couldn't believe he was so lucky to have her and the new life they had created together. Once he released her lips, he bend down on once knee again.

"Your mommy is full of surprises." He pressed a kiss to her still flat tummy. "She gave me the two best Christmas presents I could ever ask for and she's made me so happy." She ran her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. "Merry Christmas baby Ruzek." He whispered against her skin. "Merry Christmas darling." He cupped her cheeks and kissed again.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled into the kiss as they basked in their happiness on this Christmas day.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh dear...this story just wrote itself. I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit of Burzek that I loved writing and imagining. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I love reading your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
